1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an end of line locking mechanism for power operated typewriters which can prevent a printing operation after the right-hand margin position has been reached and becomes operative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typewriters include a right-hand margin which is operative with the movement of the carriage caused when each key or the space bar of the keyboard is depressed. There has been a need for a line lock mechanism capable of positively preventing a printing operation after the right-hand margin position has been reached and becomes operative.
A line lock mechanism for typewriters is disclosed in Selectric Instruction Manual published in 1964 by IBM Corporation which includes a lock lever adapted to be held between two of a plurality of balls arranged in a row. However, such a conventional line lock mechanism is expensive, requires higher assembling accuracy, is unsuitable for use in inexpensive typewriters, and is insufficient to fully prevent the printing operation after the right-hand margin position has been reached and becomes operative during high speed typing operation.